The Beast and The Beauty
by MadamObscurum
Summary: She was a medic nin, loved by all; he was an S-class criminal, hated by all. She had a large forehead; he was gorgeous. A twisted fairytale about beauty, love and the thinned line between good and evil.
1. Prologue

**--Yes, I started working on some prologues for my other stories. I know I should be working on Tabula Rasa, but my laptop is currently broken and Chapter 15 is there. xD So, right now, I'll entertain you all by placing prologues of my other stories. Don't worry, before I work on these stories I'll be finishing Tabula Rasa. I'm just uploading the prologues to get you all started. Tee hee ^w^ **

**--This story is slightly AU because Sasuke never left Konoha for power and Orochimaru is not around. (I dunno if I'll put him though). **

**--Again, I'm experimenting styles so I'm doing this story in a first person perspective hehe Though, if you like me writing third person better please say so and I'll switch my styles again xD**

**~-===-~**

**The Beast and the Beauty**

**Prologue**

**~Ugly~**

_Forehead_

_Hag_

_Annoying_

_They always called me that and I pretended to never mind it. But, deep down, I couldn't help but feel so inferior to those words. Deep down, I felt like those words were real—that I was really…ugly. _

_On the outside and the inside, I really believed that I was ugly. But, I never showed it. I always acted like I thought I was worth something when in truth, I felt like I wasn't worth anything at all. _

_I, Sakura Haruno, am ugly and worthless. But I can't help but feel that I needed to rise above my ideologies. I know that there is no hope for me to become beautiful, yet I keep striving to be beautiful. Beauty…is it really worth me enduring everything? Can't I just sink and fade away like the dead unbeautiful weed I am? _

_I thought that I had no right at all. No right to live, to rise, to become better—but even so I still kept trying. Even to Love, was I allowed to Love as well? Was a person like me permitted to have such feelings to another? I am just a person like everyone else, right? Even I, unneeded and useless, had certain rights, didn't I? So it's okay, isn't it? It's okay to Love Sasuke, right? Even if he doesn't Love me back…it's okay isn't it? _

_Yes…it's okay to Love. Loving is probably the only thing I can do—the only thing that keeps me going. It's alright…even if he doesn't Love me back. I don't need my Love to be returned—even when I want it to be—It's fine as it is…_

_I Love him. No matter how much he hurts me, no matter how much I get pushed down by more beautiful ones, I Love him. And I'll keep trying to become something beautiful to him. Because I love him, because I care for him, I'll do anything and everything in my power—if I have any—to save him…_

"Sakura chan!" The only person who ever called my name with such warmth, Naruto, came bursting through the front door early in the morning.

"Naruto! What is it?" I put a tough act on. I would hide any evidence of my earlier brooding and keep them to myself.

"Sakura chan, do you want to go out for Ramen??" A wide grin plastered on his sunlit face, Naruto pouted—a desperate attempt to get me to go out.

"Hmmm…" A finger placed on my chapped lips, I gave him a look to say 'no' to make him anticipate my answer. And, as predictable as ever, Naruto whined. I couldn't help but chuckle at his fox-like actions. Really, Naruto was so cute sometimes especially when he whined. That's why I always enjoyed teasing him—it always worked. "Alright Naruto, I'll have Ramen with you."

"Yosha!" He thrust a fist into the air. Naruto really was simple-minded. If he was happy, he smiled and laughed, when he was sad, he would pout, frown or cry. It was as simple as that. Sometimes…I envied him. I wish I could blurt out everything that was on my mind—but I'm scared. I'm scared that when my thoughts become words, something bad would happen.

"Hag," A deep voice called from the window. I knew that voice. Only one person bluntly called me by that name and didn't care at all how it affected me: Sai. Sai was a former root anbu who we were introduced to some time ago along with Yamato taichou.

There was this period of time when Sasuke became too unstable to go on missions and Kakashi sensei had to keep an eye on him, so they were temporarily replaced by Sai and Yamato taichou. Now, our once four man cell team became a six man cell team. But, we never minded it because the more the merrier, ne? Though, Sai and Sasuke never do get along. They're always bickering with one another.

When Sai and Sasuke first met, it was as if they were looking into mirrors. Sai really looks like Sasuke. Well, he's more of a paler, more emotionless, ruder, blunter Sasuke, but the resemblance is uncanny. Naruto even complains about having two 'Temes' in the team was too much. I didn't mind though. Because of Sai presence, Sasuke gained another rival to overpower and it resulted in him coming back to his old self.

"What is it, Sai?" I grinned at him despite the deep boiling anger seething through my veins. I really wanted to punch him out of that window, but it seemed like he had something important to say.

"May I join you two for Ramen?" Important my ass! If it weren't for a deep voice that called out to Naruto, I would've punched him and sent him flying. Instead of doing what my brain kept telling me to do, I turned around to see Sasuke leaning on the door frame with his cold emotionless eyes—cool as always. "Sasuke kun!" I ran towards him and stopped an inch in front of him with gleaming green eyes. I had to stop my urge to hug him because if I did he would—

"Sakura, you're annoying as always," He'd call me _that:_ Annoying. I felt my blood freeze over my 'nickname'. But, it was a good sign, sort of, because it meant that Sasuke was normal. When he had gone crazy and attempted to leave Konoha, I didn't know what I could do. It was a good thing that Naruto came running when Sasuke knocked me out and took him back.

"Ah, Sakura chan, Teme's coming with us…" Naruto grumbled. I guess it was because he wanted only the two of us to be alone and eat Ramen instead of Sai and Sasuke coming along. In truth, I'm glad the two emotionless men were coming with us. I wouldn't want Hinata walking in on us and thinking things again. I explained to her so many times that Naruto and I were just friends and that Sasuke kun was who I really liked. But, Hinata thought that we were better together. I think that's completely wrong. I think Naruto and Hinata go well together; I wish Hinata would hurry up and confess because I doubt idiot Naruto would realize her feelings.

I sighed and shook my head because thinking of Naruto doing complex things made my head hurt for some reason, "Then what're we waiting for?" I had a hand on my hip and my weight was on my right leg.

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered. Again, Naruto made me sigh at his stupidity. It's weird. Whenever it's anger, sadness or love, I can express them freely and without worry of what others thought. But, when it came to things like doubt, worry, dislike, self esteem or anything more…complex—I find no word to describe such feelings—I can't say it right. Maybe it comes with the complexity of it or maybe because they're better off unsaid.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sai get off the window sill and hop off outside. I dumbly followed after Naruto exited my house. Pair by pair, we headed to Ichiraku Ramen. I was next to Sasuke and Sai was next to Naruto. This pairing system was unconsciously established. I don't know why I always ended up walking side by side with Sasuke but it just happened. It wasn't that I disliked it, in fact, I really liked walking next to him. I just wished he'd talk more. Even as pre-teens he never really shared his thoughts with me. But, allowing me to be at his side despite me being _annoying_, it was enough for me.

After all, someone such as me didn't even deserve to be in the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy of Konoha. So, this is all enough for me. Being able to stand next to him, being able to be near him…it's all enough for me…

_Yes…_

…_It's enough for me…_

**~-===-~**

**--So, how was it? Do you like me writing 3****rd**** person or 1****st**** person perspective? And I tweaked Sakura' personality a bit. I know what she has this weakness complex, I just sort of emphasized it. Okay, no, shoot me, I didn't just emphasize it—I exaggerated it. xD But tell me what you think of it.**

**--I know that in my votes, the blind Itachi and workaholic Sakura was voted the most, but I'm still piecing the plot in that one. That story is completely AU. This one is based of Beauty and the Beast so more or less I have an idea of what's going to happen. :3**

**--Madam Obscurum, "Fairy Tales exist…it's just that not everyone is a prince or a princess" **


	2. Chapter 1: Tale as Old as Time

**Chapter 1**

**~Tale as Old as Time~**

**XxxxxxX**

The branches of thick-bodied trees bowed with the passing of swift blurs. The sun, high above the sky, dictated the time of day as high noon. And, even as the clouds were beginning to pour somewhere ahead, the horizon was clear as day.

"Shizune-san! They've disappeared." I called out to our squad leader, feeling my pink tresses whip against my face quite uncomfortably. It had been doing that for some time now and was beginning to get on my nerves. Unfortunately, we were in too much of a rush that I just didn't care anymore.

She was in front of me, Shizune san, and even as she said nothing, I could sense the rattling of her nerves. Who wouldn't? Especially when you had a bunch of rogue shinobi on your tail.

"S-Sakura chan! Over there!" I heard Hinata from the back of the line and quickly shifted my gaze to a mass of black something. "SHIZUNE!" On a reflex, my arm shot out and grabbed hold of whatever part of Shizune I could to stop her. I had her arm by the wrist, calling forth Hinata and our other squad member, Ino-buta to evade the incoming blob.

Ino, the blonde, stood beside me, panting whilst we hid behind tree trunks. Shizune, obviously frustrated at her ignorance, was on my other side. Hinata had chosen another tree trunk, her Byakugan activated. It was when there was a sudden shift in her eyes did I know something was up. A small gasp slipped from Hinata's lips, and an abrupt explosion sent the upper half of our foliage sanctuary tumbling down.

On instinct, all three of us jumped out and took another hiding spot. "Damn it," I cursed under my breath, feeling the ever familiar adrenaline rush course through my temples. I glanced right and left, feeling the presence of the rogue shinobi hop onto the tree opposite of ours. Oh damn them, they were just waiting for a good beating.

"We don't have time for this," Shizune gritted her teeth, slightly raising her hand to reveal poisoned needles, her favorite weapons. "Fine, if it's a fight they want—Hinata, stay back and watch them. Ino, try to take one of them. Sakura," She was barking orders in a rapid, harsh yet whispered spout of frustration. When it came to my set of orders, however, she simply glanced at me, preferring to pause for a while, "...you know what to do."

I could tell what she wanted to do; I could feel myself grin from the thought of it. Yet, even as I initiated the attack by jumping up onto the highest branch of our so-called hiding place, I couldn't shake the doubt that struck my nerves. Could I do it? I spied the rogue shinobi—outnumbering us earlier and causing us to run—waiting for us to appear, and made a quick calculation. With that, I was ready. I turned, waiting anxiously for Shizune's well timed command.

Ino took her place a few trees over, readying herself with her usual ninjutsu, the body switch. Hinata stood where she originally was, perilously surveying the area. With the three of us in place, we only had to wait for Shizune to signal the attack. The rogue shinobis were looking right and left for any sign of us, their cocky laughter and futile efforts of taunting only channelling our urge to strike back.

I stood crouched above everyone, focusing all efforts in waiting for the right moment to leap into action. But as those buffoons stood around with idiocy masked with a lack of fear—not bravery per se—I felt my temper rise. What was taking so long, Shizune? Call it! Shizune was a good leader, she was calculating and she knew what to do. When we were tasked by the Hokage to provide medical aid to fellow Konoha Shinobi who were sent to take out the infamous Orochimaru, it didn't take a second thought before the four of us rushed out to help our team members.

All our teammates, minus us, were the ones sent for the delicate operation of taking Orochimaru into custody. Unfortunately, things had gone awry and even as news came that Orochimaru had been 'killed in action' by a joint effort of Sasuke and Naruto, they hadn't returned by their expected time frame. We told the boys that an all-offense team wouldn't work and they needed medic nin to go with them. Unfortunately, their cockiness and their 'you'll be safer staying here' speech did not do them any good, and now they were rushing to their safety all the same.

I noticed Shizune below, eyeing me and mouthing silent counting. With a nod, she yelled go and I jumped, powering my fist with blue chakra and leaping onto the battle field. I felt my fist come into contact with the sturdy branches that those ruffians were standing on, hearing a scrambling of boots and surprised cries before the crash following the impact resounded throughout the forest.

The blast from the sudden pour of heavy wood pervaded my thoughts, shunning all noise. My senses were covered with the clouds of battle and the blur of green and brown. I shut my eyes for a moment, savouring the satisfaction of success and a job well done. As I fell, I could scarcely make out the silhouettes of disturbed birds flying to safety before I felt the ground split beneath me.

And thus the battle began.

**XxxxxX**

The clouds above were thick and dark, blocking out the sun completely. My hair was wet with rain water and my skin was cold from the sweat and harsh yet slow moving wind. I panted as I ran through the forest, a hand grasping my broken arm. I felt the throbbing pain of my swollen ankle and the sharp ache of my ribs. My senses were a hazy blur, the instinct to keep away from danger powering my legs to run even when I felt the absence of energy to do so.

Unfortunately for us, the battle hadn't gone as we planned. We had them. They were sprawled on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain as I did now. My fist was on the ground, the source of the gigantic cracks that tore open the earth below. Branches, as heavy as ton, weighed some of the rogues down, cutting down the number of men we had to fend off. Those who survived and had the leisure of ambulation had begun to engage with Shizune and a wary Hinata who was attacked despite her efforts to keep out of sight.

I sprang into action with a readied fist. Ino took hold of one bandit and used his body to attack the others though she jumped back into her own body just as soon as a sharpened kunai aimed at the man's chest, fatally impaling him. Soon enough the battle became one on one. I unfortunately had the _decency_ to, without meaning to, spar with their leader.

He was a brutish one with gigantic muscles and an uncouth mouth to boot. Throughout the battle, it was mostly me scrambling to safety from one of his punches because just like my punches, one hit from him would end the battle. It was a good thing my body was small enough to crawl through his strikes, and lithe enough to dodge them.

He wasn't all bad looking, perish the thought, but he appeared vicious as hell. To make things worse, he was shirtless and kept throwing pick up lines—_bad_ pick up lines. Dear god, why did I attract weirdoes? Why couldn't I attract the men that I wanted to? I mentally groaned, okay enough chit-chat. Suppose it was time to end it once and for all.

I infused all my will power, strength, chakra and...disgust, onto my fist as I aimed one last punch. To my disdain, he had enough dexterity, surprisingly, to jump out of the way, god damn it all, and I ended up crumbling the ground below. Everything would've worked out with me standing up and attempting to try again, but my foothold was lost. I stumbled forward, the ground beneath me reduced to little rocks.

Everyone applaud, I had managed to destroy the very foundations of a Cliffside. He knew it too because the emasculating scream that he let out from his big mouth almost made my ear drums burst. Of course, I too screamed. "SHIZUNE!" I yelled out before attempting to grasp anything from the cliff that could break my fall. Thankfully, I had managed to, twice, grab onto rocks and prevent myself from plunging onto my death as that fiend did. Nevertheless, all hope disappeared when those rocks loosened and I eventually fell although it wasn't as far down as to kill me.

Broken ribs and a broken arm were but mild repercussions from the fall. I heard my name high above the cliff, and spied Hinata who had raced to aid me but wasn't fast enough. "S-SAKURA CHAN! A-Are you a-alright?" Surprisingly, despite her soft-spoken manner, her voice reached me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Hinata." I called out, giving out a muffled shriek when I felt the sharp spike of pain on my arm and several other parts of my body. I attempted to stand, but the soreness of my ribs beckoned me to use medic chakra first. With as much as I could do, given my current amount of chakra reserves, I could only ease the pain a little.

"HARUNO!" That was Shizune.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino, sounding worried, screamed from the top, "JUST WAIT THERE! WE'LL GET YOU!"

"Don't!" I managed to yell out. I felt my throat dry, the exhaustion making my head spin. "It's too high up! You three go on ahead to the mission site!"

"And leave you? Forehead what the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm fine! I'll catch up."

"NO we're coming to get you!"

"Not through the cliff side." I was sarcastic. Snide as I was, it was a result of a VERY painful body and a lack of interest to argue any longer. "Look there's bound to be a clearing somewhere. I'll probably meet you guys there. If I don't, I'll be heading to the mission site."

"Haruno I don't think you—"

"Shizune san, with all due respect, the mission." I attempted to stand, using one hand to pull myself up with what little energy I had left, "for all we know, Naruto and the others may be gravely injured. I'm fine and I'm not so badly injured," I paused to suck in air, I felt an abrupt, searing pain from my leg injuries, "I can walk but I don't think I'll be able to climb back up. And you guys shouldn't come down, we can't risk it."

"B-but S-Sakura chan what if you run into s-something?"

I glanced right and left, noting the appearance of the forestry around me. It was dark, a little frightening, but certainly gave the appearance of being uninhabited. "Don't worry. I've still got enough power in me to knock over a grizzly bear," I chuckled, reassuring them of my current status though even I knew that was impossible in the state I was in. I could barely walk. Of course, I wouldn't tell them that. That wouldn't be 'reassurance' now, wouldn't it? "Shizune san, trust me, I'll be fine. You guys go on ahead."

There was a pregnant silence after. I figured Shizune was contemplating on the situation though I could hear the voices of Ino and Hinata putting in their respective inputs. They were unintelligible speech, but I could make out whose voice was whose. I felt the tension thicken, my heart beating irregularly from the aftermath of the fall. My breathing pattern was off; I could feel it. My chest rose up and down not as it normally did. Fuck they needed to leave and quick. I didn't want to pass out and make them come for me. If they did, who knows where the hell we'd end up.

Things would be better if they left me. They'd get the mission done faster and make it in time to save Naruto and the others, whatever state they were in. I was fine, barely able to stand, but fine nonetheless. Although deep down, I couldn't help but feel the sense of loneliness that was beginning to creep up. But that was probably just the concussion in my head, and I believed it to be. Well, it was either that or the bad bruise I had on my abdomen.

"Sakura chan," Shizune said tenderly as she was perched on the cliff's edge, "We're going to go on and help Kakashi san and the others, are you sure you can make it out alright?"

"Yes! Who knows, I might make it before you guys do!" I attempted to silence my groans, feeling my knees shake from my weight. I couldn't stand any longer, and my sight was slowly dimming.

"Alright!" Shizune briefly turned away, saying something incoherent to Ino before waving a hesitant goodbye and turning to leave. When they had seemed to be gone, I sunk to my knees, panting heavily in order to catch my breath. I let out a loud, though not enough to reach the top of the cliff, pained moan before collapsing onto the ground. I lay there for a while, feeling darkness weave its way to my vision. In moments, I had passed out.

It was only when I felt the light trickle of rainwater on my face did I stand up again. I felt a little refreshed from my unintentional _nap_ and managed to stand albeit my gait was unsteady. I limped my way through several trees, perusing the mass of trees. There was nothing in sight except the deathly looking colossal trees and crows that stared at you with beady, black eyes. I shivered from the cold, rubbing my arms to keep myself warm.

I'll admit, the place was spooky—okay no, it was damned scary, but I was a kunoichi and things like these shouldn't be enough to scare me. They shouldn't have, anyway. I used my working arm to grab hold of the tree trunks, pushing myself from tree to tree with my lame leg. "Ah fuck this," I managed to utter as the rainfall began to _really_ _fall_. Those were some huge rain drops. I increased my speed; I didn't want to get wet any longer. Besides, I was shivering so much it felt like I could just freeze to death. My teeth were chattering!

The owl somewhere in the forest kept hooting, and the crows above kept crying out something that sounded like 'ahou ahou'. I was no friggin' idiot, and those damn birds only wanted me to punch them out of their misery. Fortunately for them I was in no mood to deal with "bird brains" or had the energy to do so. I stopped for a while, attempting to catch my breath. Who knew limping could be so exhausting?

"Oh dear kami," I managed to say as I heard the distant rustling of leaves. I turned to the direction it came from, readying my singly capable fist for defence when lo and behold I ended up running instead. I ran—limped—as fast as I could because behind me was a creature I could hardly put up a good fight with: A wolf.

True, a bandit would've kicked my ass, but at least I had a fighting chance against it. But this wolf, this animal of carnage, had nothing but raw predator written on its toothy growling snout. And everybody knew what raw animalistic behavior did to creatures of prey: it ripped them to shreds. I wasn't ready for that.

The water from heavens spilled heavily on me as I made my way through the forest. I didn't even stop to look if the wolf was still behind me or if it chased after me let alone noticed me. All I knew was I had to get away from it before it sensed me any further. I scrambled through a hill, crawling my way through the mud in an attempt to reach the top. When there seemed to be some good footing, it was then that I finally stopped. But boy was I in for a shock.

I felt my heart stop, my jaw dropping a good height. I held my disabled arm tightly in an effort to wake myself up from some disturbing dream which I soon found futile as I realized that this was really happening to me. I managed to shuffle backwards, trying to get up with my wounded hands.

"No way," I couldn't deny the feeling of amazement that washed over me, the feeling of awe as I looked at the majestic facade of what appeared to be a castle straight out of those foreign books I had come across in my child hood. Of course, the castles there were white, magnificent and full of wonder. Not to say that this castle wasn't white, magnificent and full of wonder, because it was, it was just that this castle was also creepy, seemingly haunted and looked horrifying. I instinctively swallowed, pulling myself to stand with a freely hanging rope.

And misfortune leads to another because when I did pull myself up, it came loose and a loud, echoing ringing resounded throughout the castle, causing a whole flock of flesh eating crows to rise up and fly away—and were those bats too? I let out a silent gasp, spinning around to find myself shrieking from the horror that was that same wolf I met at the forest, snarling as it did before.

"Okay good doggie," Lame, I know, but it was the best I could do. I backed up as slowly as I could against the grand two-door entrante of the castle slash mansion. I saw the dog lower itself into a growl, beady eyes alerting me of his ready-to-pounce-and-kill-you stance. But I soon found myself screaming not from the howl or grave bite, but from my sudden lack of balance. How was I to know that the door was open? I fell down onto my already well-kicked ass and onto the dusty carpet of the castle foyer—or what I deduced to be the foyer. But that was to be noted later as I began cruising backwards. The wolf began its attack, but that menacing growl changed into a yelp as I managed to kick the door close against his snout.

Who's raw carnage now?

I sat there on the ground, bum throbbing in pain, my breath labored, and my heart pounding from the encounter. "Mother of—" I cut myself off, turning so I was prone against the cold floors. My legs shook beneath me as I attempted to stand, my breath still heavy and irregular. I could faintly hear the scuffling of the wolf outside, its fruitless clawing bringing joy and peace to my wracked mind. I groaned, losing my balance and ending up leaning against dusty walls.

I sank to the floor, my back against cold walls. My vision was dimming progressively. I scrutinized the noble appearance of the foyer. It was grand, able to accommodate a large amount of people. It would've been well lit had the chandeliers, coated in aged gold and copper, been lit. Two wooden stair-cases, symmetrically across one another, acted like curtains to accentuate the two-floor tall arch that led to a seemingly infinite hallway.

I couldn't see the end of the hall, didn't even attempt to. I was too tired and too occupied with surviving to stare in awe. My lids were heavy, the need to rest sucking all power to think. My mind blanked, feeling my eyelids flutter to a close just as I spied in my peripherals the faint blob of blue. A ghost? Could be.

Who knew what creatures lurked in this god-forsaken castle?

**XxxxxX**

**-Gah I hate it. No honestly, I do. Without a single hint of modesty, I really abhor my writing here. I had to re-do this chapter over and over again before I was satisfied enough to post it. I really don't do first-person well unless it was talking to 'you'. I promise I will work on my writing abilities in first person. (The whole reason I've taken long to update this). I had to cut this chapter short lest I continue with this mood. I don't think I delivered the right mood and tone of the story. Agree? Please review with your insights and critiques as they are always welcome. =D Thank you so much!**

**-Putting my writing issues aside, onto the plot: Oh wow, Sakura found herself in a haunted castle and has fainted yet again! What awaits in that castle? What's that blue blob? A ghost? A haunted thing? Banshee maybe? And what happened to Naruto and the others? Find out next time. =)**


End file.
